In Death's Hand
by Annoying Little Twit
Summary: -Shinigami was out to play, and it didn't feel like going back home yet.- Gundam Wing x Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover -Some things should have stayed lost.- HIATUS
1. Playing the Part

So, I decided to write another story. This one though, is a recent strand of thought, and I decided to try to flesh it out some. So bear with me, and let me know of anything that doesn't make sense!

**Summary:** (Shinigami was out to play, and it didn't feel like going back home yet.) Gundam Wing x Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover (Some things should have stayed lost.)

**Story Warnings: **TWT, violence, death of nameless people, pointless death, lots of death...

**Chapter Warnings: **Violence, death of multiple people

**Pairings:** TBA (Aka: It's a secret!)

* * *

**In Death's Hand**

Playing the Part

_December, AC 189, Sunday, 2:54 AM, L2 Colony_

There was no noise. That was mostly what he remembered of that night. It was quiet. Solo had returned to their current living quarters for the night, and it was up to him to not get caught doing anything... less then lawful. He didn't remember what attracted him to steal such a thing, but it pleased him, and maybe a few years down the road, it would fetch some money. He would have sold it sooner, but people had to forget it was a stolen object. That took time.

His hair fluttered out behind him, loose and wild. He was soaked with snow (the Colony decided to let it snow earlier that day), his feet were freezing, and he couldn't really feel much anymore. But for now, it didn't matter. He looked upon his future prize, and determined how to get in, out, and away with the golden item. He decided to keep it simple.

Picking the lock with growing expertise, he slipped inside, and waited to hear an alarm. Nothing. He checked for any security measures. Nothing.

'Man, these people are looking to be robbed!' the boy thought, and then checking around the wanted prize, touched it, then grabbed it and bolted out the door. He didn't bother to close it, or relock it.

'Well... That was simple,' the child thought as he took the long way back to Solo. He didn't want to chance anyone following him.

And back on Earth, seconds after the golden object was taken, a dark-skinned woman's eyes flashed open, knowing that what was once lost, was now found.

* * *

_October, AC 195, Wednesday, 7:28 AM, Nasser Residence, Europe_

Duo shrugged on his uniform jacket, looked himself over in the mirror once more, then headed downstairs, where he proceeded to get himself breakfast. He knew that his current roommate, Quatre, was already at the school they were attending for the time being. They had an act to play, and they played it well. Quatre was the respectable rule-abiding student, well Duo... he wasn't. Duo knew he had 

ten minutes until school started, and it was a five minute ride. So, planning on being at least ten minutes late, he had a while to go over what he would be doing again, just to make sure.

The school was suspected of holding enemy officers, and also possibly be a location that strongly supported the enemy and their ideas. It was their job, Duo and Quatre, to infiltrate the school and find out what they could before relaying information to another pilot-dash-friend Heero, who would then get more orders as of how to proceed. For now, Duo was going to be the careless troublemaking student, while Quatre was the kind 'teachers pet' student. Taking that position wouldn't be hard for either of them. They were masters at what they did.

Duo checked his watch again, and saw that he should probably be leaving now, so that he actually made it to his first class. Finishing his coffee, he placed the dishes neatly by the sink (no point in leaving a noticeable mess if they had to take off quickly) and grabbing his newly acquired car keys, headed out to his temporary car.

He got behind the wheel, turned the car on, and backed out of the driveway smoothly. He didn't speed until he was closer to the school, where he then drove slightly more reckless, but not dangerously. Pulling quickly into a parking spot, he turned the car off and pulled the keys out in one motion, then got out of the car, locked the doors, and grinned cheekily at anyone who had been watching him.

His first impression was made.

Quatre and Duo had different schedules so that more of the school could be covered, so he knew he wouldn't see the other pilot until lunch at the earliest. He didn't mind though. They may be friends, but they were pilots, soldiers, first and foremost.

Duo's first class was Earth's History, which was in the east wing of the school. He didn't stop by the office, since they had registered for this school earlier that week. It was halfway through the week, so they already had their schedules and locker assigned to them. Neither one would be using either. They had memorized their schedule, and there was no need for a locker. Easier to vanish that way.

He didn't bother to knock on the closed classroom door, but just twisted the knob and let himself in. He then grinned at the man in front of the classroom, and said in what he called his 'street' voice, "Hey teach, where do I sit?"

* * *

Ryou was drawing small, gruesome, battle scenes along the border of his notes when the door opened. Mr. Garrison looked up at the door, slightly annoyed at being interrupted. Ryou also looked at the door (as did most of the class) as a rather short teen walked into the room. Ryou was slightly startled when he heard him speak.

"Hey teach, where do I sit?"

The way he talked, it was like being around Yuugi's old friend Jou, back when he first met Yuugi. The off-the-streets kind of talking. The kind to most likely get in trouble... and enjoy it.

The teacher could tell this too, for he gave a disapproving look at the newcomer, and said, "Mr. Chase Anderson, I would presume?"

"Yep, that's me," Chase said, a cheeky grin to go along with it. Ryou was wondering how this kid was allowed into this school. He didn't meet the unofficial social standards, from what he could tell.

"Class started fifteen minutes ago."

Chase just gave a casual shrug, and then asked again, "So where do I sit?"

Mr. Garrison pointed to a desk that was three seats in front of Ryou, and Chase merrily made his way to said desk, dumped his book loudly onto the desk surface, and sat down, grinning the whole time. Mr. Garrison shot him a dirty look, and Chase just waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't stop on my account, teach. Just get on with it already."

Ryou could tell class would be interesting for the rest of the year, with the new kid around.

* * *

Class was soon over, and Ryou, being the kind person he couldn't help being, made his way to Chase.

"Do you need help finding your next class?" He asked, and he realized that by then, the dream-catcher underneath his shirt felt burning hot. He ignored it for now, because pulling it out and looking at it wasn't a smart thing to do at the moment. Chase glanced up, and grinned.

"Nah, I spent the last couple of days memorizin' the map they mailed me. I think I'm pretty well off."

Ryou blinked, and then said, "Well, if you're sure... What's your next class?"

"Advanced Chemistry with Mrs. Davis in the south wing classroom 65b," Chase said, and Ryou was startled. He didn't even have to check his schedule! Ryou remembered back when he was entering High School, he had to look at his schedule for the first week and a half. How could this average... street punk know his way around the school and all of his classes the first day?

"Well, we better get going..."

"Ryou. Ryou Bakura."

"Chase Anderson." Chase gave a grin that was becoming familiar rather quickly. He then stood up, and picked up his book.

"Yeah. Ryou. See ya around."

Ryou watched as he walked out of the room with an air around him screaming 'Trouble'. With a capital T.

* * *

Duo made it through the rest of the school day without much event happening. He was late to each class, purposely interrupting in the middle of teaching, and making an entrance. He made his way out to his car, put his newly acquired homework assignments in the backseat, and got in. Turning on the engine, 

he pulled quickly out of the small space, out of the parking lot, barely stopped at the exit, and turned onto the road, heading into the busier part of town. He had a few things he needed to do before returning to the house.

First, he pulled into a parking spot along the side of the road, and got out. He preferred to walk, since it kept him in shape, and kept his reflexes at top performance. Putting his hands slightly into his pockets, he ambled his way down the pavement, and started to take detailed mental notes about the city and its inhabitants. This took him around most of the downtown area, and then he started to branch out. After an hour, he was in what most places would call the ghetto. It wasn't that bad compared to most places, but still wasn't a really desirable place to be. But this was the one section Duo couldn't miss. This was where most of the action took place, and where most information could be gathered.

The first mistake Duo made that day was to walk into an alley that lead nowhere. The second, was to try to see if he could get on the good side of the people who had been following him. He was excellent in hand-to-hand combat, but what he didn't realize was that they had back-up. And a lot of it.

It had been a good fifteen minutes since he started fighting. He had pulled a few dirty tactics he had picked up from L2, and he was using a dagger that one of the men he had killed dropped. Soon though, it was knocked out of his hands, and he was thrown backwards into a wall.

_Young one... let _me_ take it from here... _A familiar voice whispered in his soul. Duo ignored it, and charged back at the men, determined to not lose control.

_Young one... you're getting hurt... let me care for you..._ Duo knew the voice was getting irritated at him. It always did. Duo didn't let it out to 'play' much. Duo knew what it could do. What it did, what it had done.

_Young one... I will not let you be hurt... just let me free... and they will be gone... _Duo knew he was losing the fight for control, for he felt his vision dimming. Still, he tried. He pulled out his special dagger from his boot, and slashed at the man who was holding Duo's throat in his grip. The man's hand came off, and he screamed, and Duo plunged the dagger into his throat, and Duo knew, once he had touched this blade, that all his will would be gone. He felt it take control, and watched as it moved swiftly from man to man, killing them quickly and mercilessly, and leaving their bodies where they fell.

Shinigami was out to play, and it didn't feel like going back home yet.

* * *

Hey! You! Leave a review! Don't just click out of here, tell me what you thought!

**Happy Readings!**

**ALT**


	2. Worried

Another chapter out. It's all from Quatre's Point of View this chapter!

**Summary:** (Shinigami was out to play, and it didn't feel like going back home yet.) Gundam Wing x Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover (Some things should have stayed lost.)

**Story Warnings: **TWT, violence, death of nameless people, pointless death, lots of death...

**Chapter Warnings: **Mentions of death, blood, non-sexual nudity, violence

**Pairings:** TBA (Aka: It's a secret!) Check out my Profile for the poll regarding pairings.

* * *

**In Death's Hand**

Worried

_October, AC 195, Wednesday, 6:12PM, Nasser Residence, Europe_

Quatre was starting to get worried. The school had let out over three hours ago, but Duo still hadn't returned from scoping out the city. It was a large city, but Duo had done larger in shorter time then this. It wasn't like Duo to be late.

Trying to ignore the bad feeling creeping up in his chest, he turns on the local news channel, to see what was happening around where they were. Five minutes into it, the next news report startles him.

"...and not even minutes ago a scene of devastation was discovered in the east district of the city outskirts, where it looks like an unfortunate gang was slaughtered in a back alley. Local police and paramedics are still trying to get a total body count, but at least 30 separate bodies are accounted for, and still more to be determined... Don, what can you tell us about this horrific event?"

"Well Nancy, while death happens here every now and then, this was the worst mass murder that this city has seen in modern history. While some would speculate that this was a gang confrontation, lack of a rival gang, and each being murdered with the same technique bring speculation that the murderer was acting alone, and with only a knife or other small blade."

"Well, that is certainly surprising! How can a single person take on so many people?"

"That is what has police worried, for if this scene isn't an isolated event, then who knows how many will die before the killer is satisfied, or stopped."

"Thank you Don, and now for the forecast..."

Quatre frowned, and rubbed his forehead with his hand. Right now, the only person who _could_ take on so many people with only a small blade – he suspected the weapon mentioned was a dagger – would be one of the pilots. The only pilots in the city right now were him and Duo. The only one who was not accounted for was Duo... But Duo didn't attack randomly. If he was provoked, maybe a few would be down, but not so many.

But Duo was known to have his moments. He remembered Duo mentioning once that he couldn't allow himself to get angry at people. It wasn't safe.

'Is this what you meant, Duo? Was it really you who did this? If so... why?'

* * *

Quatre headed to the school again, knowing he would have fifteen minutes to spare once he got there. He pulled his car neatly into a parking space, and turned off the engine. He didn't get out right away, still concerned about his fellow pilot. Duo hadn't come back last night.

He was contemplating contacting Heero to let him know, but then decided not to. Duo was prone to disappearing. He probably found a lead... Maybe it was one of the enemy soldiers who killed those people, and Duo was pursuing. Quatre felt he was just jumping to conclusions thinking it was Duo. People killed each other all the time... just not in such large quantities.

Getting out of his car, he locked it and turned on the alarm. He slung his backpack over his left shoulder, holding the strap and headed inside. He had chosen select teachers in the school to 'charm', as Duo put it, and try to get information from. Quatre had a gut feeling that these people would lead him to where he needed to go. His gut instinct was hardly wrong.

He went to his first class, which was an English as a Second Language class. This was part of his cover, being a foreign Arabic transfer student who didn't speak English well. It wasn't hard to play the part. He just had to use his words differently, and remember when he got annoyed, not to outwit the person who annoyed him.

"Hello Hadi," the teacher, Ms. Vancouver, said cheerfully. Quatre gave a shy smile, and replied in a soft, strongly accented voice, "Hello Ms. Vancouver, having good day?"

"_A _good day, and yes, I am. You're early, so pick a seat and class will start in a few minutes."

"Yes, Ms. Vancouver." Quatre took a seat, and took out his homework for the other classes. He looked them over. It was simple enough, but it would be hard for someone who didn't read English well. So he put it aside, and grabbed his notebook.

_Vancouver, if enemy supporter or officer, would be low ranking. Possibly used to communicate with foreign officers or politicians that supported enemy ideas. Threat level medium to low. Best known skills so far is diplomatic persuasion and is linguistic._

Quatre heard the bell ring, so he slipped his notebook into the hidden sleeve in the main pouch, and pulled out his school-related notebook. It was time to play dumb again.

* * *

Another day passed and Duo hadn't returned yet. _Now_ Quatre was starting to worry. If Duo had merely been pursuing, the target would be dead, or Duo would have returned by now to get further instructions as to how to proceed. They had been taught that if the target is moving nonstop for more then 24 hours, it was probably a decoy. Duo knew that more then anyone else, being the fastest long-distance runner on foot, and usually _was_ the decoy.

If Duo wasn't back by the weekend, he would be calling Heero and letting him know Duo was possibly captured.

* * *

_October, AC 195, Saturday, 3:41 AM, Nasser Residence, Europe_

Quatre sat up quickly, drawing his handgun from underneath his pillow and clicking the safety off in one swift movement. Listening again, he heard the front door open, and a soft thud, then silence.

Moving silently to the bedroom door, he pushed it open – it made no sound, having been carefully cleaned and fixed – and moved his way down the stairs. The house they were staying at was a simple three bedroom and two bathroom, with the bedrooms upstairs along with a bath, and the main living quarters downstairs. It was the best they could find, and it was convenient most of the time. He knew that the stairs opened up into a side hallway, which lead to the living room.

He stopped at the corner, and using the reflection on his gun, looked around the corner for any immediate threat. None. It was safe to turn and open fire if needed.

Turning and pointing the weapon, he was met with an open door, and a body lying on the floor. A blood-covered, foul-smelling body with a long thick braid that Quatre immediately recognized.

_Duo..._

Quatre rushed over to Duo's body and immediately checked for a pulse. It was there, slightly fainter then normal, but not dangerously so. He pulled Duo further into the house, and looked at the door. He would have to clean it before morning came, so people passing by didn't immediately contact the police. The door was smeared with blood, along with the door handle.

He closed the door for now, and turned Duo over carefully. He didn't see any immediate wounds, but there was still too much blood to tell correctly. If he hadn't been a soldier who was wanted on _both_ sides of the battle, he would have taken Duo to a hospital immediately. Being as it was, he had enough medical field experience to care for the other pilots, just as they did to take care of him if needed.

He moved Duo onto the tile, and pulling out a pocket knife, slit the front of his shirt open, and then cut the sleeves open so that it laid flat on the floor, leaving Duo's skin exposed, and able to be cared for.

There were wounds, but not severe enough to cause all the blood that had been on Duo. So logically that meant that most of it wasn't his. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind, and pulled out the small first aid kit they all kept on them. He pulled out some cleaning solution and the small cloth that was kept in the kit, and started to wipe at the wounds gently, lifting grime and blood away.

Quatre had to get up several times to get more cloth, a bowl of hot water, and the bigger medical kit they had stored in the cabinet. Duo had stirred slightly when Quatre was sewing his wounds closed, but he didn't wake up. Quatre didn't know whether to be relieved, or worried at this point.

After a couple hours, Duo was down to his boxers and mostly cleaned. Quatre lifted him up, leaving the ruined clothes on the floor, and carried the pilot to the bathroom on the first floor, and set him down 

softly. He removed the remaining piece of clothing, set him in the porcelain tub, and turned on the water.

Now, most teenage boys their age would be downright embarrassed bathing someone, especially someone they knew well and was their age. Quatre, if he had been a normal teenage boy, probably would have. But this happened often, being soldiers, and embarrassment wasn't an option. He knew when he was wounded and unconscious that one of the others had bathed him. He had bathed all of the other pilots at least twice. War wasn't pleasant, and being normal wasn't an option right now.

The tub was filled halfway now, so he turned off the water. Using one arm to support Duo's upper body, he used his other hand to wash him. Quatre ran the washcloth gently over the wounds, getting debris, grime, and blood off of the ones that hadn't been looked at already, and re-cleaning the ones that had been. Quatre undid Duo's braid, and found more blood, more grime, and more debris. He took the soap that was only used in medical emergencies – it was highly concentrated and extremely strong – and put a good amount on his free hand. Duo's hair was cleaned within minutes, and Quatre drained the water and put clean water in.

"Nngh... Quat...?" Duo murmured, and Quatre looked down at Duo. He was blinking tiredly, and was probably trying to figure out where he was.

"You're safe, Duo. We're on Earth, in Europe. We're at the house, and I'm cleaning you up. It's about five in the morning, and it's a Saturday," Quatre explained softly, falling into routine.

"How... long...?"

"Three days. You disappeared on Wednesday, and it's the weekend now. What happened, Duo?"

"Shinigami got angry..."

Quatre paled. Usually when Duo introduced himself as Shinigami, it wasn't a good thing. Quatre knew that sometimes, his fellow pilot and friend would take a drastic mood swing, and would become violent beyond reasoning. This didn't happen often, and Quatre never knew the reason. But this was the first time that Duo referred to himself in third person like this.

"Why did you get angry, Duo?"

"Didn't like getting hurt... cornered while scouting... lost control... my dagger... where's my dagger?"

Quatre vaguely remembered Duo clutching a bloodied blade in his hand, and had removed it while cleaning him.

"It's here, it's downstairs with your clothes. You're going to need to get a new uniform for school. I had to cut yours off of you."

"It's 'kay... got more... closet..." Duo drifted off to sleep again, and Quatre finished the bath, and dried off his friend. He then went to Duo's room, and put the now unbraided boy under the covers, and left the room. Duo was going to be okay now.

Quatre cleaned all evidence of blood from the house and the immediate surrounding area by the time morning commuters were making their way to work. No one would suspect that anything unusual happened here tonight.

* * *

Well, what are you waiting for? Leave a review already!

**Happy Readings!**

**ALT**


	3. Causes of Trouble

Well, here is the third installment of In Death's Hand.

**Summary:** (Shinigami was out to play, and it didn't feel like going back home yet.) Gundam Wing x Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover (Some things should have stayed lost.)

**Story Warnings: **TWT, violence, death of nameless people, pointless death, lots of death...

**Chapter Warnings: **Mentions of death

**Pairings:** TBA (Aka: It's a secret!)

* * *

**In Death's Hand**

Causes of Trouble

_October, AC 195, Monday, 7:55 AM, Fenderson Academy, Europe_

Duo walked into the class, not bothering to knock, and took a seat at the desk the teacher had told him to sit at the first day of class. He had that same grin on his face, and acted as though he hadn't been absent for the remainder of last week.

At least, this was how he appeared on the outside.

Inside, Duo's head was swimming with the details that people around him didn't know. The blood he could still imagine covering a ruined uniform exactly like the one he was wearing. The dagger that had killed those men in the alley, and then some.

It hadn't been happy, Duo mused, the presence he called his Shinigami. He vaguely recalled Thursday and Friday, finally coming back in control of his body late Friday evening. He then tracked his way back to the house, which took most of the night. He had been two cities away. It was a good thing he was a fast runner – and the stolen car got him so far before he demolished it to create a lack of evidence. Then finally, running on the very last brink of his energy, he had fallen against the door, smearing much of the blood that had been covering him onto the front door – oops, Quat wouldn't like that, he remembered thinking – and then managed to open the door (He still wasn't sure why the door wasn't locked), falling face first and fainting.

He barely remembered waking up in the bath, and he mentally winced when he remembered talking about the Shinigami. Luckily, Quat thought he was talking about himself – which, he guessed _could_ be true to a point – and let it slide as being slightly delusional. Hopefully that is what he thought, and hoped that Heero hadn't been contacted yet. Heero didn't approve much of Duo taking off randomly on missions, even if he had no control over it (though the other pilots didn't know of _that_ part).

Suppressing a shudder, he focused dimly on the teacher's words, and then promptly tuned him out again. The man was talking about how the colonies had started the war that Earth was currently in. Apparently, Mark Garrison was an enemy supporter. Enough information right there to keep a closer eye on his personal life.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period, and student shuffled out of their seats and headed towards the door. Duo sat there for a few more moments, before grabbing his books, wincing slightly as the corner of his textbook dug into one of the still-fresh wounds.

"Are you alright?"

* * *

"Are you alright?" Ryou heard himself asking, feeling the dream-catcher on his chest start to burn again. This couldn't be coincidence. There was something about Chase that his Ring didn't like.

Chase looked up quickly, then adjusted his books. He could see a spot of blood faintly forming where the book's corner had been pushing.

"Ah, it's nothin', just a nick from practicin' my swordplay over the weekend," Chase said with a grin, turning his arm to look at the blood forming on his uniform.

"You practice swordplay?" Ryou asked, interested. There weren't many people who did that anymore. Most of them were taught either by family tradition, or were incredibly older.

"Well, I like sharp objects, and I know a guy who lives and breathes in the old Chinese customs. He wouldn't let me get away with not knowin' how to use a sword, though there really isn't much use for one these days, unless you're an old fashioned criminal, of course," Chase said casually, starting to walk out of the classroom. Ryou followed him, intrigued. He didn't meet many interesting people in this school, most of them were snobby rich kids who didn't give a rat's ass about their education-

'Yami... Stop adding nonsense to my thoughts.'

_You know it's true. I still don't see why you picked _here_ of all places to attend school. It's not like you need it anyways._

'It would be awkward to be a teenager living as an adult. I need to _blend in_, something _you _apparently still haven't learned the meaning of.'

_I know perfectly well what it means. It doesn't mean I enjoy doing it._

"So what's a perfectly acceptable guy like ya doin' in with all these... snobby rich kids?" Chase asked, breaking the mental conversation unknowingly. Ryou shrugged, and replied, "The brochure claimed it was the best school in Northern Europe. Apparently, they left out the unofficial standards."

Chase gave a large, lopsided grin. "Well, maybe I can shake things up a bit... Well, see ya tomorrow?"

"Are you going to come on time?"

With a final grin, Chase replied.

"Never."

* * *

Duo proceeded through Advanced Chemistry without a problem, though they hadn't made anything that was interesting to Duo. He preferred the highly unstable substances. Mainly the ones that caused mass explosions. But this _was_ a High School chemistry class, so he couldn't get everything he wanted.

The following classes flew by, and he was driving his reacquired car. Quatre had been kind enough to locate it and bring it back while Duo had been unconscious.

He had waken up Sunday evening for a brief period, enough to know that Quatre was _not_ happy with him at the moment. He could almost hear the lecture playing in his head, even though he had never received it. Quatre was probably leaving it up to Heero or one of the others – probably Wufei – to give it to him. He heard it way too often for his tastes.

Yeah, he knew not to compromise the mission. He knew the risks of getting caught. He knew that if he was captured, that one of them would most likely come and kill him to eliminate the risks of leaking information if he couldn't get himself out. He _knew_ all this. Why did they feel the need to repeat it so often?

Maybe because, for some reason or another, danger seemed to follow him. Duo bet that he had probably been in danger of risking the mission and their lives more often then all of the other pilots put together. It's not like he _tried_ to do it. He was a master at stealth. It was the calm, unsuspecting times that they were almost found.

Like the one time that Duo was scouting a city back on the American continent. It was a simple 'blend in and act like a tourist' procedure. Just scope out the range of the city, and look for any points of interest or suspicion. He happened to be passing a restaurant when a known enemy officer (to the pilots, anyways) stepped out with his family. Of course, the officer recognized him, even if he didn't know his name, and Duo had to book it out of there fast. He and his partner at the time, Trowa, had to leave. But part of the mission was completed. There were positively enemies there.

Wufei had went off at him, telling (though it was more like shouting at) him that he shouldn't have compromised the mission, that he was damn lucky that the officer was with his family, and that Duo hadn't been pursued, or captured, or that the officer had other officers with him that _could _have pursued him.

Duo told (yelled) back at him that how was _he_ supposed to know that at that _exact_ moment that he was passing that the officer and his family would step out, and that out of the _whole_ crowded sidewalk, spot him instantly?

Duo sighed and rubbed his forehead, pulling into the driveway of the house. He turned off the car, and getting out, grabbed his books and headed inside. He knew he was back before Quatre, due to the fact that it was part of the act – Quat _was_ pretending to be a teachers pet – and that Quatre's car wasn't parked here already.

This gave Duo a little... well... Duo Time. His dagger was back at its rightful place – the side of his leg – and he took it out, and set it on the table, staring at it for a moment.

"You're the cause of all my trouble..."

* * *

_October, AC 195, Wednesday, 6:04 PM, Bakura Residence, Europe_

Ryou held the phone up to his ear, hearing the ringing abruptly stop, then waited a few moments until he heard a sleepy voice say, "Ryou?"

"Hey Yuugi, yeah, it's me," Ryou answered, knowing he had woken the boy up.

"Is something wrong? You usually don't call until Wednesday," Yuugi said, instantly sounding awake.

"Nothing with me, but something came to my attention that I didn't want to wait for, knowing my luck..." Ryou trailed off, letting Yuugi process that.

"Something to do with your Ring?"

"Yeah. It's... _burning_ whenever I get near a student in the school. Even though it's disguised. It's done it a couple times now, so I know it's not coincidence."

"Are you sure it's this specific student?"

"Yeah. We walked together down the hallway. None of my other classmates were with me, just him. And my Ring would have reacted before he came to my school if it was one of my other classmates. Not to mention the closer I am, the more it burns. It has to be the new kid. What does it mean?"

"Maybe... What's the kid's name?"

"Chase Anderson."

"I'll ask Isis to do some research, since she is working in that kind of department right now. But about the Ring... What does Bakura have to say?"

"He said usually, when it's in natural form, it won't burn. It only points to other Sennen items near it—"

"What if that's what it's doing disguised?"

"But! But the only Item that none of us know where it is... is the Rod..."

_There was a mass murder in the city Wednesday... and the Chase kid disappeared after that, and he came back with wounds from an art that mostly no one practices anymore... _Bakura pointed out.

"Oh gods... What if he _does_ have it?"

"Sorry? Did I miss something?" Yuugi said, knowing that Bakura was probably talking to Ryou.

"There was a mass murder of over 40 gang members here last week, I found out after I called you Wednesday. Chase didn't come to school Thursday or Friday, and he had a wound on his arm that reopened from holding his books wrong. He _claimed_ that a friend taught him swordplay, and he nicked himself from that. But how could he hurt himself? Most people have to practice in pairs, and usually with practice swords." Ryou rushed, connecting the pieces.

"You think that a fifteen-year-old kid killed a _gang_... by himself... because he lied about a wound?" Yuugi asked, and Ryou groaned.

"No, I think he did it because he lost control of the Rod."

"But the Rod doesn't have a spirit."

"Malik-kun did."

"But Malik's darkness was created from insanity. Not from the Rod."

"Can we be sure? What if that was only part of it?"

"You mean, it was _triggered_?"

"If it had only been from the pain, many people would have darkness. A lot of people have been traumatized like that before and after Malik-kun's incident."

"But none of those people had a Sennen item..." Yuugi trailed off, and Ryou figured that Yuugi just came to the same conclusion he had.

"Exactly. Maybe Chase had a traumatizing, painful experience and it triggered the darkness to form."

"If this is true... I'm coming out there."

"You can't just up and leave!"

"It's worth it."

"Fine. I just don't like ruining your life like this."

"I'd have to leave in a few years anyways, why not just end it now? Besides, my neighbors are extremely annoying and nosy."

They said their goodbyes, and Yuugi said that he would call with his flight information when he got it.

Ryou sighed, and leaned back on his bed, cell phone still clutched in his hand. Why did his life always have to be so complicated?

* * *

Don't go yet! Leave a review first!

**Happy Readings!**

**ALT**


	4. Dead Man Walking

Part four is here, mostly told from Ryou's experience this chapter. Also, having never traveled by plane even once in my life, I am slightly lost when it comes to how an airport works. So I'm winging it.

**Summary:** (Shinigami was out to play, and it didn't feel like going back home yet.) Gundam Wing x Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover (Some things should have stayed lost.)

**Story Warnings: **TWT, violence, death of nameless people, pointless death, lots of death...

**Chapter Warnings: **Strong language

**Pairings:** TBA (Aka: It's a secret!) Look at my profile for the latest poll regarding pairings for In Death's Hand.

* * *

**In Death's Hand**

Dead Man Walking

_October, AC 195, Saturday, 10:38 AM, Burgen City Airport, Europe_

Ryou shifted as a voice announced that the flight from Germany had landed, and watched the gate for Yuugi. He wasn't hard to spot.

Seriously, even after a couple hundred years of being alive, one would think that a change in style would be more then needed. The only thing that changed was his age.

Yuugi still had that tricolored hair that he _claimed_ was natural, but it had grown slightly longer, and wasn't in its customary spikes that had covered his head when he and Ryou had first met. It was partially covered in a brown leather cap, and the brown trench coat was hanging loosely off of him, and he could see the leather that even after all these years, couldn't be given up. For being so innocent back then, he sure enjoyed tight leather...

Shaking his head, he walked up to his friend, ignoring the sarcastic voice of his darker half muttering something about having to be around royalty again. Grabbing Yuugi into a brief hug, they exchanged pleasantries, though this was mostly for public eye. They both had something much more important on their minds.

A Chase Anderson, to be precise.

Yuugi grabbed his single suitcase from where the luggage had been checked in and they made their way out to Ryou's car. His car wasn't anything too fancy, but it wasn't a piece of junk either. Ryou took Yuugi's luggage, and putting it in the trunk, let his friend into the car, and then got into the driver's seat, started the car and took off at a rather fast pace.

"So what have you found out so far?" Ryou asked, having heard very little from Yuugi over the past few days.

"Well, apparently Chase Anderson was born AC 180 to Harriet and Victor Anderson. He was born with black hair and brown eyes, and he died a few years ago along with his family after his neighborhood was bombed in a conflict near the area he lived."

Ryou stared at him wide eyed for a few moments, before Yuugi yelped, and Ryou remembered he was driving. He jerked his car back onto the road, slamming on the brakes. The pedestrian who had been getting out of his car was now on top of said vehicle, and was staring at Ryou's car incredulously.

"Whadda hell ya doin'?! Tryin' ta kill me?"

Ryou was still in slight shock from both the near accident – really, he had _never_ been that careless! – and from what Yuugi had told him. He scrambled out of the car, recognizing the pedestrian immediately (what other guy would wear a braid that long?).

"Ch-Chase! I'm _so_ sorry! My friend and I had been catching up on old times, and well, he startled me! I didn't mean to try to plow you over!"

"Dude, calm down Ryou! I know you didn't. I didn't know it was you drivin', or else I would have been a little more creative in my accusation." Chase winked, and climbed off of his car. People passing by had stopped to stare, which Chase noticed immediately.

"What the fuck ya idiots lookin' at?! Waitin' for a peep show or a brawl?" Many people hurried by after this, though a few shot Chase repulsive looks before leaving. A couple lingered, but after a few well placed insults, the crowd dispersed.

"Uh..." Yuugi blinked, and Ryou nearly smacked his forehead. He had completely forgotten to tell him about Chase's little personality quirk. If Chase was really his name, anyways.

"Chase, this is a childhood friend of mine, Yuugi Mouto. Yuugi, this is Chase Anderson."

"It'snice to finally meet you, Chase. According to Ryou, you're the only other decent person in his school," Yuugi said, assuming from what Ryou had told him. The look Chase gave him clearly said 'I'm decent?'. Apparently from Yuugi's look, he was thinking the same thing.

"Er… So what brings you downtown?" Ryou asked, feeling slightly embarrassed. Chase shrugged, and replied, "Shoppin', even _I _need to eat every now and then. I'm guessin' you were at the airport?"

Yuugi blinked, and nodded. "My flight just came in, and Ryou was picking me up."

"Well, how funny is that? My friend is comin' in a week, though, so no tryin' to kill people on the way back for me… yet," Chase grinned, and Ryou flushed. Seriously, it was Chase's fault to begin with. He wasn't even _alive_.

"Who's this friend? Is he…"

"Like me? Nah, he's not even goin' to school. He dropped out last year, and his dad is probably gonna kick him out of the house again… so he's comin' to live with me for a while, at least until his dad sobers up." Chase tilted his head, apparently lost in thought.

"What's his name?"

"Taki," Chase said, and then shrugged, "At least, that's what he says his name is. I bet it's something embarrassing."

"Sounds Asian, is this the friend you learned swordplay from?" Ryou asked, curious.

* * *

"No way, Taki with a sword?" Duo chuckled, and waved his hand. "That would be Chang. I swear, when he's not teachin' me, he's tryin' to impale me. Has the shortest temper." Duo knew it was safe to use Wufei's last name, since it was rather common. Not to mention most Asians introduced or used their last name more commonly then their first. Heero though… Well, that was self-explanatory enough.

"So how many people _don't _you know?" Ryou asked, and Duo chuckled again.

"Actually, I hardly know anyone. Don't get out much besides to shop or attend school when I go."

"Well, how about hanging out with us for a while sometime?" Ryou asked, and Duo thought about it. He thought – actually, he _knew_ – there was something strange about the kid. He had that feeling about knowing more then he should. Not to mention he gave off a strange vibe whenever he got close. Now that he thought about it, the Yuugi kid did too. What was it about those two that made the Shinigami restless?

"Well… uhm… sure?" The restless feeling just grew. He could almost hear Shinigami trying to say something, but firmly shut it out. He didn't want to deal with the other inhabitant of his mind right now.

And he just remembered why Shinigami hated being ignored.

"Ouch!" Duo yelped, grabbing his head. Ryou knelt next to him, and said, "You okay, Chase?"

"Y-yeah… headache decided to come and bite me on the ass," Duo stuttered slightly, Shinigami attacking the barriers of his mind again. When his eyes locked with Yuugi's though, he saw something that frightened him.

Yuugi knew it wasn't a headache.

Duo stood up, shot another look at Ryou, then said to Yuugi, "Well, I don't wanna ruin the rest of your day. And I really need to pick up food before someone comes lookin' for me. Have fun."

Duo didn't want for an answer before he sprinted down the street, quickly blending into the crowd.

* * *

"He suspects us. You were right Ryou. He does house darkness within him. But unlike us… he doesn't know what to do with it."

Ryou glanced at Yuugi. "So it's not just me thinking that wasn't a headache?"

"No. It's reacting to us. He suspects us too, so be on your guard. We don't know how violent it is, or what triggers it."

"Hell, we don't even know who his lightness is. I mean, he's basically the living dead right now to us."

"Come on, let's get going."

Ryou glanced at his car, and noticed something.

"It looks like we're going to be walking…"

Sticking out of his tire was a small knife. The tire was completely flat.

* * *

So it's a shorter one… Doesn't mean you should leave before reviewing!

**Happy Readings!**

**ALT**


	5. Voice In My Head

Well, number five.

**Summary:** (Shinigami was out to play, and it didn't feel like going back home yet.) Gundam Wing x Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover (Some things should have stayed lost.)

**Story Warnings: **TWT, violence, death of nameless people, pointless death, lots of death...

**Chapter Warnings: **Strong language

**Pairings:** 2x4

* * *

**In Death's Hand**

Voices In My Head

_November, AC 195, Thursday, 5:07 PM, Burgen City Airport, Europe_

Duo sat on one of the plastic seats, waiting for the last of the passengers to leave the plane. He knew Heero would be one of the last, just for safety measures, and to make sure no one on the plane had decided to watch him. Sure, if people actually knew the real pilots, they would call all of them paranoid. They called it surviving.

He spotted the messy haired pilot, and stood up, motioning to where the luggage would be. Even though Heero only carried a laptop, they still had decided to meet there. Just in case.

Duo kept an eye on Heero as he made his way to the luggage, making sure no one was watching him too closely, or was following him from a distance. Nope. All clear.

"Taki! Hey man!"

Heero started, but then realized that it was his pseudo-name and nodded back to Duo.

"Chase."

Heero had been the one to acquire their fake identities, but left himself blank, with little reason. He wasn't attending school or working, so he didn't really need a name, at least that's what he had told them.

"Come on already, you slowpoke, I was ready to leave half an hour ago!"

"Fine. Shut up already."

"Deal," Duo said, smiling – not grinning – and grabbed Heero's backpack that only held a few outfits in it. Mostly what was shoved in there was towels and other knickknacks to make it look like a traveling bag.

They made their way out of the airport, Heero keeping a good eye on everyone who stared at them for more than a second. There weren't many. Just mostly little kids staring at Duo's braid. Duo heard one kid say "Mom, can I have mine that long?"

Duo pretended that he didn't hear the brat, and pushed open the airport doors with a flourish. He then held it open, and mockingly bowed Heero through.

"Really, you are an idiot."

"You're so kind."

Duo almost gave a triumphant shout when he saw Heero's lip give a twitch upwards, but it had vanished as soon as it appeared. Instead, he settled for mocking him some more.

"Did I see a smile?"

"No."

"Are you sure? I _swear_ I saw a smile."

"You're hallucinating. Need to see a doctor about that?"

Duo's smile faltered, but only for less than a moment.

"Nah, I'm _mostly _sane. Enough to not hallucinate, anyways."

But Duo had dropped the subject.

They got into Duo's car, and Heero pulled out his laptop, and turned it on.

"So, mission status?"

"Stable, calm. Quat and I have a list of possible faculty working for OZ, and neither of us are under suspicion of not being normal students."

'Just under suspicion of one of the student's friends about the Shinigami…'

"Duo?"

"Hmm? What?"

"I asked about the city scoping you did the first day."

"Oh. Nothing out of the ordinary. Though I didn't make any ties in the ghetto area yet."

"Alright. I'll meet with Quatre and see what he's gathered so far."

Duo pulled into the driveway, and Heero closed his laptop temporarily, to get in the house. Once inside, he headed to the room where Quatre slept, and disappeared into the room. Duo dropped the bag of clothes he had grabbed from the back of the seat, and heard a whisper cross the back of his mind.

_Why do you reject me so... I've only helped you… cared for you when no one else would… now that you have these people, I'm not good enough anymore?... maybe I should get rid of them… just like I did the others…_

Duo froze. He couldn't answer back, not without the others hearing. They would think that he _really _was insane.

_Yes… kill the soldiers whom you call friends… that would teach you… you only really need me…_

Duo shook softly, and clutched his head.

_What… you don't agree with me… you think you need someone else… like that kid… the kid who is so like us… and his friend who knows…_

"Duo?"

Duo jumped up, spinning around and almost holding his gun before he noticed it was Quatre.

"Damn man, you scared me."

"What are you thinking about?" Quatre said, narrowing his eyes. Duo tuned out the Shinigami, and adverted his eyes. How long had he been watching?

"Nothing."

"Bullshit Duo. I felt you from my room," Quatre snapped, touching a hand to his chest.

"It was nothing, alright?! Just leave me alone!"

"What… is going on here?"

Duo growled as Heero descended the stairs. Why was everyone trying to get into his business?

"It's nothing. If you would just leave me alone, I wouldn't be angry."

"We're worried about you, Duo," Quatre said softly, noticing his friend going into his defensive mode.

"Bullshit! You're trying to analyze me!" Duo shouted, wrapping his arms around himself and backing up. Why wouldn't they leave him alone?!

_It's because they don't like you… only I care about you… only I understand you…_

Duo let out a snarl, before dashing for the door. He never made it though, Heero had tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms beneath him and holding his legs down with his own.

"Quatre, if you would please retrieve the sedative from the upper cabinet." Duo saw Quatre move out of his line of sight.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you both! Let me go!"

"You're stressed. You're not thinking clearly," Heero said calmly, as though he wasn't pinning his comrade to the floor.

"I'm fine! If you would just _get the fuck off of me_!"

"That isn't happening until you calm down. Then we're going to talk about your disappearing act your first day scouting."

"No we're not, because Shinigami will kill you!"

Quatre silently handed over the syringe, and Duo started to struggle even more.

"This will be faster if you don't move, Duo," Quatre said, no emotion showing on his face or in his voice. What the fuck was wrong with these people?! Didn't they see they were making things worse?!

"Get that the fuck away from me!"

"Quatre, if you would steady his arm, I would rather not play around any longer."

"Fuck you! I don't care anymore! I just want you all to die… I don't need anyone…" Now Duo was starting to cry. The anxiety attack was in its final stages, and all Duo could do was sob.

Heero stuck the needle cleanly into his vein and injected the sedative. Duo could feel it working, but still mumbled.

"…s' right... alone…"

* * *

Quatre knelt down next to his friend, who was still crying. He could feel him. Despair, and resignation.

"Duo, you're not alone… we're here for you," Quatre whispered, as his friend closed his eyes, the sedative working.

He waited a few more minutes, before lifting Duo off the ground, and getting a good grip on his legs with one arm, used the other to support his back.

"I've never seen him act like this…" Quatre murmured, and Heero shook his head.

"You weren't there last time. Wufei was speechless, considering Duo went off on him."

"So this happened before?"

"Yes."

"And no one thought to see what it was about?" Quatre asked, anger starting to build up in him. They never told him Duo had attacks of this nature?

"We couldn't take him to a therapist, we'd be terrorists in their eyes, and he won't talk to us. Besides, we're all prone to them. We're teenagers in a war. Us five against the world. That could be the cause of stress."

"Yes, but unless you're hiding more from me, Duo's the only one _having _these attacks."

"So that's what you're mad about." Heero said amused. Quatre gave a low growl.

"If I had known this happened before, I would have treaded with a _little _more caution."

"And Duo wouldn't have noticed? He's observant, which is why he does most of the preliminary scouting. He would have seen you were walking around on eggshells, and then blown up at you for doing that," Heero pointed out, and Quatre shook his head.

"Still, we're a team. Everyone needs to know this. Even if it means it happens more often, we can at least be prepared."

"Just take him to his room." Quatre knew the discussion was over.

Pushing open the door to Duo's bedroom with his foot, he turned to fit the braided pilot through the doorway, then set him down on the bed. He grabbed one of the spare blankets they kept in their room for cold nights, and draped it over Duo.

"I really wish I knew what was going on in your head…" Quatre murmured, brushing back a bang, before resting his hand on the other pilot's cheek.

"Sleep well, Duo."

* * *

Think it's time to click out already? Click to review first!

**Happy Readings!**

**ALT**


	6. Next Time Tie The Bag Tighter

Wow, I am on chapter six now?

**Summary:** (Shinigami was out to play, and it didn't feel like going back home yet.) Gundam Wing x Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover (Some things should have stayed lost.)

**Story Warnings: **TWT, violence, death of nameless people, pointless death, lots of death...

**Chapter Warnings: **Strong language

**Pairings:** 2x4

* * *

**In Death's Hand**

Next Time, Tie the Bag Tighter

_November, AC 195, Wednesday, 3:24 AM, Nasser Residence, Europe_

Duo slowly drifted back into the realm of the conscious. Not bothering to open his eyes yet, Duo sighed inwardly.

'Great... They had to sedate me again. Well, it was worth it with Wufei... but Quat... Oh damn, I blew up at Quatre didn't I? Damn you Shinigami, I _hate_ you!'

_But why would you hate me... I'm the one who will always be there for you... to protect you... you think the little blonde will protect you... you're so weak without your toys... without me..._

"Duo?"

Duo's eyes shot open, and above him stood Quatre, worry filling his eyes.

"Sorry to scare you, Duo, but you were starting to shake."

"It's okay," Duo responded automatically.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have pushed you."

"Nah... I shouldn't have overreacted. You were trying to help. I take the blame for that. I could... I could have hurt you."

"How often... do you have attacks like that?"

"Every now and then... It was more common as a child then it is now. But still... At least you're okay. I think I broke 'Fei's jaw last time..." Duo let out a shaky laugh.

"Well, my jaw is intact," Quatre joined in, his laughter soft, but still more meaningful then Duo's.

"You... you're not mad at me?" Duo had to ask.

"Duo..." Quatre sighed, then smiled softly, "of course not! It's like Heero said, we're all under a great amount of stress. We're all prone to these."

"But... I'm the only one having them."

"Has anything been stressing you lately? More then usual?" Quatre asked, and Duo turned his head away. Of _course_ something's been bothering him lately. Shinigami, this freakin' city with the kid and his friend who _know_, and the secrecy. Duo was never one to lie, but since the war started, and he joined the other pilots, that's all his life has been is a lie.

'Oh yes, I'm perfectly sane. I just hear a voice in my head who takes control of my body _and fucking kills people for fun_. Nope, nothing psycho about that!'

"Duo?"

Duo turned to look at Quatre, and gave a sad smile.

"Everything, Quatre, everything."

* * *

_November, AC 195, Wednesday, 5:44 AM, Bakura Residence, Europe_

Ryou poured himself another glass of tea as Yuugi watched him with curious eyes.

"So what are you going to do about 'Chase'?" Yuugi asked, and Ryou shrugged.

"I'm not sure. He knows you know. I'm not sure if he knows that _I_ know. And I doubt the people he's living with know either. But signs may start showing anytime, and I doubt he knows how to handle it well."

"You found him," Yuugi said matter of factly, "so you have to deal with it."

"Thanks Yuugi," Ryou sarcastically replied. He flipped open his homework and glanced at it, then closed the book again.

"You think after so many years of homework, it would get more interesting?" Ryou commented, and Yuugi shrugged.

"Not many people are like us."

"That's true."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Yuugi staring into space as Ryou thought deeply. How could he get Chase alone long enough to confront him about his Darker half?

One way popped into his head, and it seemed so simple, it couldn't possibly work.

* * *

_November, AC 195, Wednesday, 8:30 AM, Fenderson Academy, Europe_

Duo walked out of class just as Ryou stepped next to him.

"Hey, got a minute?"

Duo glanced next to him.

"Yeah, I got sev'ral."

"Would you mind coming with me?"

"Why shou'd I?" Duo didn't mean to come off harsh, but he saw Ryou flinch. He quickly amended himself.

"Sure Ryou, I'll come wit' ya."

He followed Ryou away from their next class, away from the building, and away from people.

"So, where we goin'?"

"Don't worry, we're not leaving the school grounds."

"Meh, I wasn' worried abou' that."

They reached the fencing that cut the school off from the rest of the properties surrounding it, and Ryou turned around.

"So what do you call it?"

Duo started. What?!

"What do you mean? My dog?"

"No. Your Dark. Yami. Whatever you refer to it as."

"I- I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. The Dark showed itself to me and Yuugi the day we almost ran you over."

"You're crazy. I have no 'Dark'."

_He suspects us... Do you want me to... kill him...?_

Duo started shaking slightly.

"It's talking to you, isn't it?"

"No! _No! It's not talking to me! __**Leave me alone!**__"_

"I can help. Yuugi can help too. We know you're real name isn't Chase. We're good at keeping secrets, but you have to let us know some before we can help."

"Why... No one else..."

"It's because you found something. Something that attracted you to it. A golden object."

"You mean..."

"Yes."

"I'm not..."

"No."

Duo dropped to his knees, shock running through him. He never knew. He always thought he was crazy, not because of something he found as a child...

"Do they know, about your Dark?"

"Who?" Duo asked, immediately getting suspicious.

"The people you live with, of course, a child going to school here wouldn't be living alone... or are you?"

Duo shook his head, "No, they don't know. No one knows, except you and your freaky looking friend."

"Yuugi and I just want to help you, you know. We went through the same thing."

Duo looked up, shock written across his features.

"You, you have... a, what did you call it?"

"Dark," Ryou said, and nodded, "yes, so did Yuugi. He didn't have so much trouble with his after a while, but mine... if the mass murder we had on the news last month said anything, yours was similar to my control."

"Eh... Yeah, I tried to stay in control..."

"No worries, they won't find any evidence. A Dark is very good at cleaning its own trail, though not good at cleaning everything, apparently."

"I don't remember much..."

"Of course not. I didn't remember _any_ of my Darks adventures, while Yuugi remembered and was able to communicate with his Dark during his."

"Oh... So what now? The cat's out of the bag."

"First, what's your name? I don't want to refer to you as Chase, since you aren't Chase."

"How do you know that?"

"Chase Anderson died, kid. He had death records that were unusually hard to find, though, so you did your homework well."

Duo glared, and then sighed. He knew he should have let Heero do it, instead of insisting on trying himself.

"Alright, only a first name though."

"If that's what you feel comfortable with."

"Oh, believe me buddy, comfort was thrown out the window a _long_ time ago. It's Duo."

"...Are you kidding?"

"Nope! I came up with it myself, when I was about, oh, seven. I didn't have a name before that."

"Alright, then. Duo, since we did just blow off the last of school, what do you plan?"

"Go back to my house, blow off tonight's homework, and fret over this whole conversation?"

"Uh-huh. Let's try something else. How about you go home, say you're going out, come to my place, and try to pinpoint where this all began?"

"Err..."

"Yeah, I thought it was a great plan. Now go do it, before I come and try to find you myself. This town isn't that big, and your car is very noticeable."

Duo glared, then rolled his eyes. Why was this always happening to him?

* * *

Oh, your done already? Review first?

**Happy Readings!**

**ALT**


	7. Finally Getting Answers

Sweet, chapter seven!

**Summary:** (Shinigami was out to play, and it didn't feel like going back home yet.) Gundam Wing x Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover (Some things should have stayed lost.)

**Story Warnings: **TWT, violence, death of nameless people, pointless death, lots of death...

**Chapter Warnings: **Strong language

**Pairings:** 2x4

* * *

**In Death's Hand**

Finally Getting Answers

_November, AC 195, Wednesday, 4:04 PM, Bakura Residence, Europe_

Ryou watched Duo fidget with the hem of his shirt, glancing around nervously as though they were going to be attacked at any moment. His head would snap to face any noise, causing his braid to swing behind him. Duo was one oddity Ryou couldn't really figure out much about. First off, who would name themselves Duo? There was probably a story or meaning behind that, but the kid seemed frantic enough being there in the first place so Ryou wasn't going to hope for an explanation. Though watching the braided boy was starting to make _him_ feel fidgety, so to cut the building tension, he started talking.

"You know nothing is going to pop out and eat you, if that's what you're worried about." Ryou stated, and Duo gave a cold laugh.

"Oh, I'm worried more about you and your freaky-looking friend then anything attacking me," he said, waving a hand carelessly, "I would be gone before they knew I was even here."

"Who are 'they'?" Ryou asked curiously, and Duo's mouth snapped shut, his teeth biting his bottom lip. He didn't say any more after that until Yuugi showed up through the back door, carrying a newspaper and a paper bag with a few fruit peeking out of the top.

Yuugi blinked, surprise crossing his features along with amazement at the sight of Duo sitting in the living room, fidgeting once more.

"I would have thought it'd taken longer…" Yuugi started and Ryou scoffed playfully.

"You underestimate my abilities," he said, keeping an eye on Duo, who just seemed to be plainly ignoring them now in favor of fiddling with his boots.

"Well, all joking aside, what was your next plan?" Duo paused briefly at Yuugi's question, but he went back to re-tying his boots that he had undone.

"Duo-" Ryou started, but at Yuugi's questioning glance, Ryou jerked his head at the boy in question and continued, "had agreed to come in return of receiving some more information on what exactly was happening to him." That made Yuugi's gaze sharpen considerably towards Duo.

"You don't know about your Dark?" Duo flipped his head, looking towards the other two occupants of the room, and his braid landed on his chest.

"I knew something wasn't right, and this 'Dark' you two keep talking about must be the part of me I thought went insane long ago. Ryou explained that part well enough at the school. What I want to know is _why me_."

Ryou took over at this point. "Well, we have a theory…" At Duo's blank stare, he continued. "You found an item made of gold?"

"Yes, as a child I stole it from an antique store," Duo answered, and Ryou nodded.

"Then something traumatic happened to you. That was probably when you first noticed the Dark inside your mind."

Duo seemed to be thinking deep on something, and then nodded in agreement.

"So if I never had the… item… then I wouldn't have had to live with it?"

"Most likely, though the past cannot be changed now. What you have to do is learn _to_ live with it."

"If you haven't noticed, my whatever-you-call-it ain't exactly friendly. He already caused mass murder in a town I wasn't planning on staying in too long."

"When I first realized my Dark was a part of me, he stole the souls of some kids and put them in doll-like containers because they bullied me. He then tried to take over the world at one point. I had no knowledge of any of this happening, besides the fact that it had something to do with me and the blank spots in my memory," Ryou said, and Duo blinked, then grimaced slightly.

"Sounds pleasant…"

"But he eventually mellowed out. It took quite a few years, but eventually he stopped being so psychotic, and I could communicate with him easily," Ryou finished, but then tilted his head sideways, "though I think your Dark is slightly different then ours. Ours are the other half of our souls. Yours I am unsure of."

Yuugi spoke up at this moment, "I think it split his soul. He _was_ a complete soul, but the Rod in his possession then the triggering event fractured it into two distinct personalities. So now, he's like us."

"Hold on a moment. Two _souls_? And what rod?" Duo asked, starting to panic.

"The item you found is known as the Millennium Rod. It's been lost for many years since its last owner died. And yes, two souls. If it was just a mere split personality disorder, it would be much easier to deal with. But you had to have realized something different was going on," Ryou explained, and Duo didn't say anything for a few minutes. Then he lifted his head, and whispered, "How do I control it?"

Another hour passed before Duo glanced at his watch. He yelped and jumped to his feet.

"Shit, I gotta go _now_."

Duo barely spared a glance at Yuugi when he asked, "When will be a good time to meet again?"

Duo shook his head, looking out the windows, "I can't be seen with you two outside of seeing Ryou in class. It's too risky."

"Why?" Ryou asked, and Duo kept shaking his head.

"I can't say. Really. Thanks for what you've told me, but from here on out, I don't exist. I'm just Chase Anderson, school delinquent."

Duo glanced out the back door, waved two fingers in farewell before slipping outside, hopping the chain link fence and darting into a side alley.

* * *

_November, AC 195, Wednesday, 8:12 PM, Nasser Residence, Europe_

Duo silently entered the house, locking the door behind him, before heading to the kitchen for the first aid kit. Quatre came down the stairs, his gun out, but at seeing it was just Duo, slipped it into the waist of his pants.

"You weren't in your classes today, Duo."

Duo didn't answer right away, but instead got the peroxide wipes and Neosporin out and set them on the table, then got out gauze and medical tape.

"I was playing my role as a delinquent."

Quatre's face softened slightly and he sighed.

"I thought you took off again…"

Guilt stabbed at Duo, though he didn't let it show. "I decided to investigate the ghetto, and set up some contacts while we are here." Duo removed his shirt, and a knife wound was visible across his upper left arm.

"Here, let me help," Quatre said, and taking the peroxide wipe, started to clean the wound. Duo barely flinched as it started to bubble, and Heero leaned in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Did you get any information on the enemy?" He asked, and Duo just shook his head, handing the Neosporin to Quatre.

"No, they are pretty much on the down-low this time. No one has heard anything, much less seen our targets."

Heero nodded, then retreated upstairs as Quatre grabbed the gauze and tape and started wrapping the wound.

"So who did you annoy enough to merit this?" Quatre asked, and Duo chuckled.

"Some gang lackey who thought he was better than me. I put him in his place quickly enough, and now I have eyes all over the city. And it barely cost me anything," Duo said, reaching into his pocket with his uninjured arm.

"What do you mean? I thought contacts required money?"

"Oh, they do if they're upper class. But when you deal with the homeless and runaways, you can get a lot more by simply offering them safety." Duo dropped a cell phone on the table. It was a cheap model, seemed to be in good condition despite how old it looked, and was slightly modified.

"Meet one of the only expenses my contacts cost me. If they are threatened by anyone, they call this number and get a hold of me, and I will be there. They have their own that'll reach me, not to mention it's untraceable and jumps to a different location every second to avoid pinpointing if someone knows more about tracing phones then the local authorities." Quatre got the message clearly: The enemy couldn't get a trace on this phone if they suspected anything out of the ordinary.

"So basically, you got many people to watch for you simply by offering them protection?"

"When you live on the streets, protection and food is better than money for most people."

Quatre started cleaning up the first aid kit, and Duo slid his shirt back on, and grabbing an apple from the fridge, took a bite and sat on the counter, legs dangling as he ate.

"Goodnight Duo," Quatre said, and Duo grinned back.

"Night Kitty Cat."

Duo watched Quatre head back up the stairs, and quickly devoured the piece of fruit. He threw the core away and headed up the stairs himself, thinking about what Ryou and Yuugi had told him about 'Darks'. Shaking his head, he decided to store that information away for a later time, when he wasn't on a covert mission. He had a job to do, and right now was not a good time to deal with this.

* * *

_November, AC 195, Tuesday, 4:50 PM, Nasser Residence, Europe_

It had almost been a week since he sent his 'eyes' out, and Duo was on the phone with someone who had possibly found information.

"Areya sure da's wha' dey sai'?" Duo asked, and then nodded.

"G' job buddy, I'll let ma boss kno'. He'll b' pleas'd."

Duo hung up after hearing the line go dead, and smiled. Finally, a head in this mission! Heero was upstairs in his room, and Duo ran up the stairs and pounded on his door. He didn't stop knocking until Heero pulled it open, an annoyed look on his face.

"What?" He snapped, irritated.

"I got information and a possible location of something they're keeping watch of."

Heero gave a sharp nod and stepped aside to let Duo in, who took a seat on the bed and Heero went back to his place at the desk, where his laptop was.

"Okay, so one of my kids was digging through a dumpster when three Alliance soldiers stopped for a smoke outside his alley. They were complaining about how they were wasting time guarding the warehouse, as no one was going to bother it in this random city. They then talked about how if we were going to attack, we would have done it sooner, so there was no point wasting all their manpower at the Mountain Base outside the city limits. They moved on at that point, and that's all the kid heard. He stayed there for another ten minutes just in case, then called me as soon as he could."

"Good. I'll try to confirm both locations and then if they are, we'll make our move."

"Aye aye, captain!" Duo said, and stood up with a bounce. He then left the room, not bothering to close the door behind him, and then headed downstairs to get something to eat. Upon arriving in the kitchen, Quatre was already there preparing dinner.

"Hello Duo," Quatre greeted, and Duo grinned widely.

"I got a call from one of my kids."

"Your… kids?"

"Yeah, the street kids."

"Oh. What did they want?"

"To let me know of a very good possible lead for our mission."

Duo told Quatre of what the kid had told him, and Quatre just nodded.

"So Heero is going to try to confirm that data, and then we may be done with this mission, once we find out what operation is going on at the school," Duo said, sitting on a counter as Quatre put the pan in the oven, and cleaned up the mess he left behind.

"That's good. Pretending to know very little English is tiring after a while."

"Yes, but it will come in useful, I bet anything."

"I don't see how, but I'll trust your judgment."

Duo just smiled but didn't say anything else, closing his eyes and basking in the success of his information system. Most people ignored 'street trash', since they were the 'scum of society'. Which made them the best eyes and ears.

When dinner finished cooking, Heero came downstairs, a slip of paper in his hand.

"The information was correct. There is an unregistered base in the mountains. These are the coordinates to where I found it on satellite feed. Duo," Heero said, and Duo looked up from where he was fiddling with a knife, "I am going to need your assistance in reconnaissance and possibly some explosives."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Get a good layout of the base, and any main points for weakening the structure. Also try to get as much data as you can from their database before sending one of those viruses you make into it."

"Backup?" Duo asked, tilting his head to the side, letting his braid slide down his shoulder and drape across his chest.

"You're on your own for this one. If you get captured, one of us will be there."

Duo didn't let the grimace reach his face. Duo knew that his teammates wouldn't rescue him. The only reason they would come is to eliminate any potential leak.

"When do you want me to be there? I can easily skip school, with my current role."

"As soon as you can get ready. Preferably tomorrow night or the night after, then we'll withdraw our records and head out again."

"Alrighty then, night after next it is!"

* * *

Look, an update! Review and tell me how happy it makes you!

I don't know when the next one will be, so don't hold your breath…

**Happy Readings!**

**ALT**


End file.
